La suerte de Tenten
by Kotomi-sempai
Summary: Trata de todo los males que vive Tenten, viviendo rodeada de mala suerte. Epílogo y Final [NejiTen][COMPLETE]
1. Mi pesima suerte

**LA SUERTE DE TENTEN**

**Bueno tenía muchísimas ganas de traducir fics. Yo creo que seguiré haciéndolo. Este es un fic NejxTen que estaba escrito en Ingles y que yo traduje al español. Su nombre original es **_**Tenten's Bad Luck**_** del autor **_**erigstimloveles**_**. Bueno ya sin más rodeos lean**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes lamentablemente no me perteneces**

_**Capitulo 1**_

**Mi pésima suerte**

Amanecía en Konoha en unos de sus peores días. De esos días deprimentes y flojos

Estaba lloviendo fuertemente en Konoha y Tenten andaba tremendamente mal humorada. Había perdido algunas de sus ligas para el pelo, se había pasado a golpear en su pie con la punta de la cama y ahora estaba empapada por la lluvia

Había llegado a la zona de entrenamiento. Y así comenzaron las prácticas. Para Gai y Lee paso desapercibido el pésimo humor de Tenten. Tenía una suerte miserable en esos días.

Neji ahora entrenaba con su tío Hiashi Hyuga padre de Hinata, que siempre le daba buena tundas a su sobrino

Tenten había terminado su entrenamiento. Con puros fracasos y malos momento. La lluvia cae con más fuerza logrando casi romper las delicadas hojas de los árboles.

Corrió a su casa con sus ropas pesadas por el agua. (Por si acaso correr bajo la lluvia moja más que caminar bajo ella)

Finalmente llego a casa. Estrujo sus pantalones cayendo enormes cantidades de agua, casi inundando el departamento

Estrujo también su pelo que dilataba enormes cantidades de agua al igual que sus ropas. Trato de soltarse las coletas que estaban todas enredadas causando dolor (Que si duele cuando te tiran el pelo). Luengo se preparo un baño caliente

-Maldición – murmuro Tenten que después de tropezar cayendo en su cama pegándose un cabezazo en la pared.

Se dirigió al baño quitándose toda la ropa y adentrándose a la tina que le había puesto jabón formando espumas y burbujas

-Ah esto es paz – murmuro Tenten, mas para si misma. Por un momento pensó que su suerte estaba cambiando en algo pero ciertamente estaba en lo incorrecto

Las luces empezaron a desnivelarse y finalmente hubo un corte de luz. Tenten escucho los pasos de su madre que venia con una linterna.

-Tenten la luz se corto – Dijo su madre detrás de la puerta

-¿En serio? – Dijo Tenten algo sarcástica

Tenten salio de la tina envolviéndose en una toalla blanca alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo. Y su pelo dilataba por lo mojado que estaba

-Tenten, puedes ir abajo a comprar unas velas – Dijo su mama gritando desde la cocina

Tenten gruño de rabia

-Mama me estoy dando un maldito baño. ¿Puedes esperarte un poco? – Dijo Tenten algo hastiada

-No – Gruño la mama Tenten. Esta suspiro resignada. Desde que el padre de Tenten se había ido de la casa la relación madre-hija se había destruido trasformándose en fría

Tenten suspiro nuevamente y se coloco una bata para ir a la tienda que estaba bajo su casa. Total ¿Quién la vería así? Solo iba a comprar y el de la caja registradora era una chica así que no se acomplejo y bajo en bata

Llego al negocio y busco las velas. Se hizo un tremendo lió buscando las dichosas velas hasta que las encontró en un estante. Cuando se dirigía a la caja registradora a pagar no pudo creer lo que vio

Estaba ¡NEJI HYUGA EN LA TIENDA!

Tenten sonrojo por lo facha en que estaba. Recordó que solo andaba con una bata y debajo estaba completamente desnuda. Neji miro algo shokeado a Tenten

-Neji ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Tenten

-Um…Pues comprando velas – dijo este

-Yo también – Dijo Tenten pagando rápidamente y saliendo del local.

Se sentía tonta. Solo ella iba semi desnuda a comprar a un negocio. Además de tener la pésima suerte de encontrarse en esa facha cuando vio a Neji

Corrió i se tiro cansada en su cama.

-¡Odio mi vida! – Dijo en un murmuro aun sonrojada de vergüenza

YA al día siguiente después del bochornoso incidente de Neji en la tienda, Tenten decidió ir a su entrenamiento después de desayunar. Al terminar se dirigió a la puerta de entrada

Era un día muy soleado aquel. Tenten forzó una sonrisa. Entonces al dar un paso afuera

Empezó la lluvia torrencial

Tenten se sorprendió y entro su pie nuevamente, apareciendo el sol brillante. Refunfuño cansada

Saco su pie nuevamente logrando que llueva nuevamente. Adentro su pie y el sol salio

Así estuvo por una rato experimentado y pensando en su pésima suerte. Hasta que un enfadado vecino le empezó a gritar

-PUEDES DEJARTE YA DE JUGAR CON EL CLIMA

Tenten se sorprendió y camino hacia fuera logrando la lluvia caer sobre su cabeza. Suspiro pesadamente y se dirigió a la zona de entrenamiento.

Paso por fuera de la residencia Hyuga escuchando voces. Ciertamente reconoció la voz de Neji que estaba entrenando con su tío

Ninguna sorpresa. Tenten refunfuño. Su compañero de equipo ahora siempre entrenaba con su tío, de seguro ya se había olvidado de ella y Lee.

El metro humor de Tenten se dejo caer

Ella se dirigió a la zona de entrenamiento aun lloviendo a cantaros y allí practico un par de tiros al blanco.

Fallo en cada tiro. Actualmente, sus kunais iba bien encaminados hacia el blanco, pero cuando faltaban como 2 centímetros del blanco, sus kunai hicieron una pausa y se dejaron caer.

El metro humor de Tenten se dejo caer drásticamente

Se dirigió a su casa y choco con unas piedras cayendo en seco en un enorme charco. Se coloco de pie y empezó a sacudirse el barro.

El metro humor de Tenten cayó nuevamente

LA lluvia caía con aun más fuerza que antes. Como si fuese el mismismo Dios que vierte cubetas de agua sobre ella.

Llego finalmente a casa. Al entrar la lluvia paro abruptamente. A Tenten ya le salía llamas por las orejas de rabia

El metro humor de Tenten estaba ahora ya en la China

Tenten exploto ya de rabia, era tanta que logro crear un mini terremoto con su grito

-¡¡¡DIOS!!! ¿QUE RAYOS ME ESTAS HACIENDO? – Grito al cielo enrabiado. Se dejo caer de rodilla y no logro evitar sollozar – ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Bueno los capitulo al menos lo primeros son bien cortitos. Espero que le haya gustado este fic. Sayo **


	2. Pelea perpetua

**LA SUERTE DE TENTEN**

**Bueno aquí continúo con la segunda parte de fic. Espero que les guste a mi hasta el momento me ha agradado bastante Bueno sin mas rollos lean el siguiente cap. El nombre original del fic es **_**Tenten's Bad Luck**_** del autor **_**erigstimloveles. **_**Son alrededor de 8 a 9 capitulos:**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes lamentablemente no me perteneces**

_**Capitulo 2**_

**La pelea perpetua**

Tenten esta en un tremendo rollo. Esta furiosa además de su pésima suerte del último tiempo. Pero ese día pareciera que las cosas estaban cambiando. El solo había salido aunque Tenten estuviese afuera

Tenten camino cautelosamente hacia el campo de entrenamiento para ir poder al fin entrenar bien. Pero cuando llego allí….

SU HORROR

¡HABIAN CARTELES POR TODAS PARTES DE TENTEN CON SU BATA PUESTA!

Tenten mito fijamente los carteles completamente shokeada y también asustadas por las palabras. Unos tipos que estaban allí mirando los carteles al ver a Tenten empezaron a chiflarse cuando esta se disponía a ir.

Tenten enrojeció al acto

-"Quien pudo hacer esto. El único que me vio en bata fue… - Pensaba Tenten. Pero al darse cuenta de quien era esa persona abrió la boca sorprendida… - ¡NEJI! ¡EL ME VIO!

Sus ojos se incendiaron de rabia y humo salina ya casi por sus orejas. Ella refunfuño con odio. ¡Neji había clavado todos esos carteles por Konoha! ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

Anduvo con un paso firme y arrogante hacia la residencia Hyuga y golpeo la puerta con ambos puños fuertemente enfadadísima ¡Estaba a punto de degollar al Hyuga por su acción!

Pero sus fuerza al golpear la puerta disminuyo. Ella había caminado todo el camino hacia la residencia Hyuga con una cara endemoniada alguno intentaron detenerla sin éxito alguno. Se alejó de la residencia Hyuga de rabia

La gente temblaba al ver la cara de la kunoichi a punto de matarlos. Tenten agarro del cuello a un tipo del cuello.

Aun salía humo por sus orejas de rabia, esta le apretó y el cuello y dijo

-¿DONDE ESTA NEJI? – Dijo enrabiada mirando al tipo fijamente

El pobre tipo a punto hacia el lado donde se encontraba el joven Hyuga. Tenten lo soltó cayendo el tipo seco en el suelo. Se dirigió a la dirección que el tipo había dicho

Neji estaba en ese momento en una reunión con unos ancianos discutiendo el tema de la necesidad de ejército en Konoha por todos los problemas bélicos que existían en ese momento

El guardia que estaba en la puerta delantera bloque el paso a Tenten cuando estaba intentando entrar.

Tenten agarro al tipo y lo tiro al techo enrabiada. Tenten abrió la puerta de golpe, y allí estaban todas las personas del cuarto incluyendo a Neji viendo a Tenten con una cara tremenda de susto

La cara de Tenten estaba roja ¡Ardiente de roja! De ira. Tenten jadeo enrabiada gruñendo. Neji retrocedió algo asustado de la cara de la kunoichi

Tenten agarro a Neji del cuello enrabiada y lo miro friamente a los ojos.

-¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO IDIOTA? – Dijo Tenten, Neji temblaba de miedo - ¿POR QUE CLAVASTE CON TACHUELAS CARTELES DE MI EN BATA POR KONOHA, MIERDA HYUGA?

Los ojos de Neji se ensancharon. El se zafo enfadado y la empujo para separarse de ella

-"ES UNA COSA VENIR A INTERRUMPIR MI REUNINON, PERO OTRA ES DE SEMAJANTE TONTERIA" – Dijo Neji enfadado

-¿QUE QUIERES DECIR? – Grito Tenten - ¿Quién ENTONCES LO HIZO SI NO FUISTE TU?

-Y YO QUE SE, PREGUNTE A ALGUIEN QUE NO ESTE EN UNA MALDITA REUNION, YO ESTOY OCUPADO – Dijo Neji rojo de ira

Los ancianos miraban el espectaculo sin alzar mano alguna ni hacer acción. "OK continúen" – Dijo uno de los anciano disfrutando de unas Popcorns

A Tenten se le enchanzaron los ojos de rabia y su cara se coloco aun mas roja – ADEMAS LO NIEGAS, PERVERTIDO

-¿NEGAR QUE? NEGAR QUE TU ERES UNA ACUSADORA FALSA, INSENSATA, PERRA – Gritó Neji

-¿YO PERRA? TU ERES UN COJONUDO, UN CABRON, UN CLON HYUGA! – Grito con más fuerzas Tenten

-MALDITA CONDENADA FEMINISTA, QUE NO PUEDES ATERRIZARSE UN HOMBRE

-TU FREAKY TRABAJOLICO

-PERRA

-CABRON

El argumente acabo con dos de los tipos llorando de miedo y el otro tirando las palomitas de maíz.

Tenten camino hacia fuera, ambos con la respiración agitada de tanto gritar

Al día siguiente el equipo de Gai se preparaba para entrenar, pero cuando Neji y Tenten llegaron tarde, las cosas se pusieron feas mirándose con rabia

-Hola Gai-sensei– Murmuro Tenten, Neji aun estaba enfadado

-Esta buena la mañana Gai-sensei – Dijo Neji frunciendole el ceño a Tenten

Lee y Gai estaban de pies desconcertados por la actitud de estos y miraban a los shinobis buscando explicación a la situación.

-OK, Esta listo? – Pregón Gai a su equipo entusiastamente. Lee aplaudió como aprobación

-Si – Dijo Tenten rechinando sus dientes

-Si – Gruño Neji

Ellos se miraron fijamente con ojos en llamas. Entonces ellos encabezaron la posición opuesta.

-Um, OK, Lee tu entrenaras hoy con Tenten. Yo entrenare con Neji – Dijo Gai. Lee alegremente salto hacia Tenten y comenzaron su pelea

Tenten saco un manojo de armas blancas, rechino los dientes y maldijo su respiración. Lee tosió

La práctica iba muy torpemente. Nadie estaba hablando. Lee recibió una shuriken… No quisieran ver como acabo eso

Finalmente, la práctica había terminado y empezaron a guardar sus cosas para dirigirse a sus hogares. La casa de Tenten estaba en la dirección en la que estaba la de Neji, terminado yéndose por el mismo camino. Gai y Lee encabezaron el camino opuesto

Tenten gruño….

Neji frunció el ceño….

Ellos caminaron y caminaron en completo silencio

-Ya deja de fruncirme el ceño, maldito hijo de perra – Dijo Tenten a Neji enfurecida

-Al menos no soy un acusador de mierda – Dijo Neji

Así continuaron su camino, parecían horas esa caminata con ese silencio tan perpetuo. Se dirigían a sus casas enfadados como nunca en sus vidas…

**Fin del segundo capitulo. Ya muy pronto subiré el tercer cap. Debo traducirlo primero pero eso no me da mucho tiempo. Bueno dejen sus review sobre el fic, opiniones etc etc. **

**SECCION RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:**

**L.I.T**Aquí va el nuevo capitulo. Gracias por el review.

**paola li**Si, pero veras que su suerte puede cambiar. Gracias por el review

**DREIGNUS**Si quisas la vida la ha tratado mal, pero veras como cambia la cosa. Gracias por el review

**aomi-chan**Bueno en eso estoy, traduciendo el fic y agregandole lo mio . Gracias por el review

**DarkLady-Iria**: Si definitivamente Tenten si que tienen dias malisimos. Gracias por el review

**Dark-Online**Muchas gracias por tus comentarios . Aquí te tengo el segundo capitulo.


	3. Lee Admite

**LA SUERTE DE TENTEN**

**Bueno aquí continúo con la segunda parte de fic. Espero que les guste a mi hasta el momento me ha agradado bastante Bueno sin mas rollos lean el siguiente cap. El nombre original del fic es **_**Tenten's Bad Luck**_** del autor **_**erigstimloveles. **_**Son alrededor 11 capitulos**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes lamentablemente no me perteneces**

_Capitulo 3_

**Lee admite**

Seguían aquel camino en silencio. Se había separado en el camino que llevaba a cada uno a sus respectivas casas sin decirse ninguna palabra solo miradas frías y ceños fruncido.

-"Condenado Hyuga" – Pensó Tenten aun furiosa

Llego a su casa y subió inmediatamente a su pieza cerrando de golpe la puerta. Se tiro en su cama mordió la almohada gritando de fustración. De repente suena el teléfono que estaba en su velador junto a su cama. Tenten extendió la mano y cogio el teléfono

-¿Si? – Dijo ella en modo de saludo

-¿Tenten? – Le dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea

-¿Lee? ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto la kunoichi

-¿Estas bien? ¿Hoy? – Dijo Lee

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Dijo Tenten confusa ante la pregunta de Lee

-Parecías enojada hoy

-Noooo….

-SI, YO SUPE QUE HAGO ANDABA MAL

-Estoy bien Lee

-Entonces….

Tenten suspiro. No había manera de convencer a Lee sin explicarle la situación. Tomo una de sus pelotas de relajación y la empezó a apretar para no perder la calma

-Esa maldición de Neji – Rechino Tenten

-¿Neji? ¿Paso algo malo con el? – Pregunto Lee

-Ese idiota clavo con tachuelas carteles de mi en bata por toda Konoha – Dijo Tenten muy furiosa – Y ahora lo niega el muy….

-…- Lee hizo una pausa ¿bata?

Tenten se mofo y continuo - Si yo averiguo que ese sigue con esto le va a llegar una grande – Dijo y colgó

En la otra línea Lee sostuvo el teléfono y se estremeció

Recordó que aquel día lluvioso, el había ido a la tienda por unas velas desde que la luz había sido cortada…. Y allí vio a Neji y Tenten…. Que andaba con bata…. Y

¡Lee fue el que saco las fotos en Tenten en bata!

De repente Lee salio de su casa y se dirigió hacia la residencia Hyuga

Debía explicarle el malentendido a Neji. Y se tenia suerte no lo mataría

Lee fue a toda velocidad hacia la residencia Hyuga. Toco con fuerza la puerta de la casa hasta que la rompió y entro a través de ella

Neji estaba entrenando, como de costumbre, su Jyuuken, Lee iba hacia el corriendo y gritando – NEJI!!! NEJI!!!

Neji miro algo impresionado a Lee

-¿Qué haces aquí Lee? – Dijo Neji sin poder explicarse su presencia en su casa

Lee abrió la boca para respirar y jadeo. Neji esperaba una respuesta

Lee buscaba a ver a Neji calmado. Luego sonrió

-Hola Neji – Dijo Lee, Neji levanto una ceja

-¿Qué pasa?

-NEJI YO LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO MUCHO – Decía Lee arrodillado ante el Hyuga

Neji lo miro fijamente algo impactado aun. Este tipo esta loco, pensaba el Hyuga. Puso su mano en el hombro de este

-Lee, respira profundo, Inhala exhala

Lee se puso de pie enfrente el Hyuga

-Neji ¿Hoy Tenten te acuso de algo que tú no hiciste? ¿Verdad?

-Espera un momento ¿Cómo supiste de eso? – Lee embozo una sonrisa nerviosa

-Porque yo podría ser el culpable

Neji empezó a analizar la información. Quedo algo perplejo al principio. Se acerco y encaro a Lee con la cara roja de ira

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Yo fui qui...quien saco las fo…fotos de Tenten en ba…bata – Dijo Lee muy nervioso

Neji ahora si que estaba rojo de ira. Hizo un silencio, en donde Lee se ponía cada vez mas nervioso.

-¡MALDITO! ¡AHORA TENTE ME CULPA POR ESO! – Grito Neji

-¡Lo se! ¡Lo siento! – Dijo Lee aun nervioso

-¡VE AHORA A DECIRLE LA VERDAD, O ELLA SEGUIRA SIEMPRE ENFANDADA CONMIGO!

-Pero…. Yo no fui quien clavo con tachuelas los cuadro, yo solo tome las fotografías

-¿QUE? ¿ENTONCES QUIEN CLAVO ESOS CARTELES CON TACHUELAS? – Dijo Neji aun enfadado

-No lo se – Dijo lee y empezó a correr hacia fuera, Neji lo siguió. Vio llorar a Lee tirado de rodillas en el cemento

Las personas que pasaban por alrededor miraban el show y especialmente miraban con mala cara a Neji

-Ey que yo no lo hice llorar – Dijo Neji hacia las personas enojado ya de que lo acusaran de todo, las personas seguían mirándolo feo

Neji ya agotado toma a Lee del cuello y lo lleva hacia adentro nuevamente. Allí nadie lo acusaría de nada

Una vez dentro Neji encaro a Lee y le dio un pañuelo

Lee se limpio la nariz y sollozo

Neji miro a Lee y pensó ¿Qué es? ¿Cómo, de dos años?

Lee paro de llorar y Neji empezó a hablar

-Lee – Neji se sienta a su altura pareciendo su hermano mayor o algo parecido – ME dices que paso

-Bueno…. Yo estaba camino a la tienda a comprar y vi a Tenten en bata comprando velas…. Si eso velas perfumas de lavanda… ¿O eran de cereza?...Embalo como… ¿4 o 6? – Decía Lee contando lo sucedido

Neji saco unas aspirinas

-Entonces…. – Lee continuó – Entonces yo la vi en bata. Primero te vi a ti llevando tu misma equipo. No en una bata como Tenten ¿Llevabas una camisa diferente? ¿Era negra o gris? Yo ceo que era una camisa nueva… - Seguía contando lee

Neji destapo la tapita del envase de aspirina

-¡Me sorprendí al ver a Tenten en bata!, era mejor capturar un momento como ese, puesto a que nunca habrá otra oportunidad así. Yo saco mi cara. Que tengo desde una misión que hicimos con Gai-sensei a Tanzaku. O te dije de eso Tanzaku es maravilloso. Hay negocios por todas partes… - Siguió Lee saliendo del tema principal

Neji saco dos aspirinas y las puso en su palma

-Pero yo no enmarque las fotos, no tenia intenciones de publicarlas en internet o algo parecido, solo me aprecia divertido mostrárselo a Gai-sensei, pero a nadie mas… porque no me gustan mostrárselo las personas extrañas, porque sino Tenten seria totalmente conocida y la molestarían… - Seguía Lee narrando

-YA CONSEGUI EL PUNTO – dijo Neji con las aspirinas en su boca

Lee miro a Neji algo aturdido…. Entonces su labio inferior empezó a temblar…. Y lloro de nuevo

-No pasa nada, Lee termina la historia – Dijo Neji

-Pues… que yo no pegue esos carteles con tachuelas

Neji palmoteo su frente. No podía centrase a través de esta historia

Lee chupo su dedo pulgar y miraba a Neji con ojos grandes.

-"Grrr….niño tonto" – Pensó Neji

**Bueno fin del tercer capitulo. Gracias a todos los comentarios **

**yukiko elric**Jeje pronto sabras eso. Gracias por el review

**L.I.T**Ya viste que no fue Neji. A mi tampoco me hubiese gustado que fuese el. Gracias por el review

**NaRU-GiRl**Jeje aquí un pequeño avanca, aun queda la ingognita. Gracias por el review

**IAmAkitoAndIAmAGirl**Si muy perra suerte xD. Pero a veces la vida es asi. Gracias por el review

**Dark-Online**Je si esos si que saben de insultos. Aquí tengo al terera prte y el autor original lo hacias cortos. Lastima. Gracias por el review

**sabaku no pacris**Aquí te tengo el tercer cap. Espero que te guste. Gracias por el review

**Tenshi of Light**: Aquí te tengo la tercera parte. Espero que la disfrutes. Gracias por el review


	4. El Diario de Tenten

**LA SUERTE DE TENTEN**

**Bueno aquí continúo con la segunda parte de fic. Espero que les guste a mi hasta el momento me ha agradado bastante Bueno sin mas rollos lean el siguiente cap. El nombre original del fic es **_**Tenten's Bad Luck**_** del autor **_**erigstimloveles.**_

**DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes lamentablemente no me perteneces**

_Capitulo 4_

**El diario de Tenten**

Neji y Lee caminaban cuesta abajo camino hacia donde podría encontrarse Tenten, que en ese momento seria su casa. Ellos caminaron en completo silencio.

Cuando llegaron a su destino tocaron la puerta siendo atendidos por la madre de Tenten

-¿Si? – Dijo la madre de Tenten al ver a los dos jóvenes ninjas allí de pie, Neji aclaro su garganta

-Hola señora….um – Dijo Neji no recordando su nombre – Bueno nosotros queríamos ver si Tenten esta haciendo algo, queríamos hablar con ella – Dijo Neji la mama asintió

-Si ella esta tomando una ducha, si quieren pueden esperarla en su cuarto

Lee y Neji asintieron y caminaron lentamente hacia el interior de la casa, era una casa como cualquier otra con los cuadros de la familia sobre los muebles

Lee y Neji entraron cuidadosamente a la habitación de Tenten. Alcanzaban a oír la ducha que en ese momento se estaba tomando la chica al final del pasillo.

Lee chillo al entrar al cuarto de Tenten. Neji levanto una ceja confuso de la reacción de su compañero

- ¿Qué? – dijo secamente Neji

-Lo que pasa es nunca antes había estado en al pieza de una chica – Dijo Lee, Neji se mofo

-Madura Lee – Dijo Neji aunque pensaba – "OH mierda. Lee tiene razón esto es imponente y estamos en la habitación…. ohh de una chica"

Neji y Lee sentaron en unas sillas que habian en la habitación mirando todo su alrededor. El cuarto de Tenten era muy distinto al de otras chicas. No tenia un gran espejo que demostraba vanidad, pero si una pequeña cómoda blanca. Su cama era bastante grande, con un gran ancho. Tenía demás un lugar lleno de armas y cosas parecidas.

Lee empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente

-Entonces…. Este es el cuarto de Tenten ¿no?

-Sip – Dijo Neji (En el original Neji decía "Yep" por eso aquí le coloco "Sip")

-Es de verdad…. El cuarto de una chica – Dijo Lee

-Sip

-El cuarto donde las chicas esconde las materias de sus secretos oscuros

-….SIP

-Aquellos secreto que podemos ver fácilmente si los buscamos

-…uh….ok – Dijo Neji

Lee y Neji se sintieron de repente incómodos. Miraron los alrededor sin ver nada peculiar

Pero de repente Lee se coloca de pie y mira fijamente una cesta que había tras la cama de Tenten

Lee se acerca y vio allí un sostén lo que hizo que se estremeciera. Lee sonrojo al instante y empezó a comerse las uñas. Neji levanto una ceja

-¿Qué miras? – Dijo Neji acercandose y fijándose en lo que Lee miraba viendo el sosotes de la chica. Hubo una pausa.

Neji dio un paso adelante. Ambos siguieron dando pasos hasta quedar al lado del sostén. Neji lo tomo con la mano temblando

Lee abrió la boca nervioso

Neji lo miro de mas cerca, mientras que junto a Lee lo inspeccionaban.

-Dice copa B – Dijo Neji leyendo la etiqueta de atrás

-¿e…eso es bueno? – Dijo lee con las voz temblorosa, Neji trago saliva

-Supongo – Dijo Neji, Tenten siempre había tenido lindo cuerpo así que supuso que eso era bueno

Neji dejo caer de nuevo el sostén al cesto

O tanta excitación….

Lee empezó a inspeccionar otras partes del cuarto buscando cosas de chicas ¿UN diario, quizás?

De repente, Neji ve en un estante un libro que va a buscar rápidamente, mostrándoselo a Lee. Se entusiasmaron a saber que era. Luego miran la tapa que decía "DIARIO PERSONAL DE TENTEN" Eso hizo animar a los muchachos a leerlo

_Querido Diario_

_Hoy Iruka-sensei formo los grupos. Me toco con un súper cejotas gigante y un frió, clon Hyuga de cabello largado. Yo supongo que Iruka-sensei quería que yo hiciese algo con esos dos _

…Neji y Lee continuaron leyendo….

_Estimado Diario_

_Hoy, conoceremos a nuestro nuevo sensei. Un tipo rarísimos llamado Gai Maito. Parece muy optimista. Pero yo puedo ver a trabes de sus actos farsantes. Hyuga Neji (el clon de pelo largo) y Lee (El de las cejotas) además son mis compañero. Yo pienso que Dios quiere que yo sufra_

Neji y Lee se mofaron, pero siguieron leyendo…

_Estábamos entrenando hoy y Neji bloqueo todas las armas que le lancé. Yo pienso que el es algún tipo de genio Hyuga. Eso es lo que cree la mayoría de las personas, solo por ser Hyuga_

Neji sonrió. El siempre había pensado los mismo ¿Si el no perteneciera al clan Hyuga, lo respetaría con un genio?

_Lee es un tipo de genio trabajador. Un día lo observe entrenar. El estaba saltando la soga y haciendo otros ejercicios todo el día. Pobre tipo, las personas siempre lo vieron como un perdedor por no poder realizar ni ninjutsu ni genjutsu._

Lee sonrió. Siempre trabajo duro y Tenten lo destaca

_OH por dios. Hoy me encontré con Hyuga Hiashi. Neji y yo estábamos caminando de vuelta después de las practicas y allí estaba el ¡El Hyuga Hiashi legendario!, Yo quiero decir que este tipo se supone que es el mas grande Hyuga _

Neji y Lee hicieron una pausa. Si que escribía bien Tenten. Y ella vio al derecho y al revés a ellos como personas. Solo personas que almas puras podían hacer eso. Y uno en un millón de personas podía hacerlo

_Yo pienso que todos nosotros tenemos nuestros logros y sueños en nuestras vidas. Pero a veces, nosotros nos salimos de los que de verdad son importantes y desliza alrededor de la verdad. Lo que intento decir es que, Lee puede ser un genio aunque nosotros no le demos bastante crédito, mientras Neji todavía puede estar entrenando para ser un genio aunque nosotros ya se lo hubiésemos dicho ¿Te das cuenta de esto dios?_

Neji y Lee estaban impresionados. Cada página describía el pensamiento cuidadosamente narrados de la kunoichi.

De repente el agua del baño se apaga. Neji y Lee se dieron cuenta y vieron…

¡A TENTEN CAMINANDO EN EL CUARTO CON NADA MAS QUE UNA TOALLA!

Lee y Neji hicieron una pausa, con el diario personal de Tenten en sus manos, mientras Tenten tan solo tenía una toalla, los quedo mirando con una venita en sien

-QUE RAYOS HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ – Dijo Tenten quitándoles el diario de sus manos. Estas completamente roja. Porque dos chicos estaban en su cuarto mirándola solo con una toallas además de que ellos leían su diario. Pero Neji trago saliva asustada de lo que Tenten les podría hacer

Tenten guardo su diario en el estante y luego encaro a los ninjas.

-¿Lo leyeron? – Dijo Tenten. Su voz era suave y tranquila

-Uh….Nosotros….eh – Empezó a balbucear Neji. La reacción de Tenten era totalmente diferente a la que el espero

-Nosotros apenas leímos la parte donde nos nombra cuando comenzó nuestro equipo – Dijo lee Neji asintio

Tenten les dio la espalda logrando verlos por el rabillo del ojo. No creyendo lo que Lee le había dicho, dice en una firme voz

-Allí digo cosas de ustedes…lo que yo escribí en ese diario no significan nada. No se atrevan a decirle lo que dice ahí al cualquiera

Neji y Lee parecían impactados. ¿Entonces lo escrito no significaba nada? Para ellos parecía tan real, tan llenos de sentimientos reales. ¿Qué quería esconder Tenten que la hacia actuar de esa manera?

Tenten los encaro nuevamente

-SI YA NO TIENEN NADA MAS QUE HACER AQUÍ, SALGAN AHORA – Dijo Tenten, Neji y Lee salieron mientras Tenten cerraba la puerta suavemente tras de ella

Eso es raro….

**Fin del capitulo. ¡Ja! Si yo hubiese sido Tenten les dio la media paliza. Pero bueno esto es lo que la verdadera autora escribió. Espero que les gustes. Sayonara….**

**IAmAkitoAndIAmAGirl**: Pronto se sabra si fue Gai o no. Gracias por el review

**Tenshi of Light**: Que bueno que te haya gustado. Si hay escenas bien comicas. Bueno eso gracias por el review

**aomi-chan** Tienes mi autorización para matar a Gai-sensei si es que fue, aun es una incognita. Gracias por el review

**Chica-anime 4ever** Pues con la herida de Lee supongo que se mejoro. La autora original no agrego nada mas de ellos. Gracias por el review

**L.I.T** Bueno pronto sabras si fue o no Gai-sensei el que pego los carteles. Gracias por el review

**DREIGNUS** Jajaja si Lee y su personalidad tan infantil. Es adorable. Gracias por el review


	5. El enojo se levanta

**LA SUERTE DE TENTEN**

**Bueno aquí continúo con la quinta parte de fic. Espero que les guste a mi hasta el momento me ha agradado bastante Bueno sin mas rollos lean el siguiente cap. El nombre original del fic es **_**Tenten's Bad Luck**_** del autor **_**erigstimloveles.**_

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ni Tenten, ni Neji, ni Lee ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen son todos personajes de Masashi Kishimoto**

_Capitulo 5_

**El enojo se levanta: Comamos**

Después del incidente en casa de Tenten, las cosas entre esta y Neji no lograron mejorar en lo más mínimo. Aun Tenten creía que Neji había sido el culpable.

Al siguiente día, Gai convoco a un entrenamiento especial ¿En lugar de sus actividades anormales regulares, Gai decidió llamarlos a todos para…. almorzar?

Tenten, lee y Neji esperaran en una esquina de la calle a que Gai se presentase. Sin embargo, hoy Gai se estaba retrasando.

Neji empezó a impacientarse haciendo ruidos con los pies

Lee silbo

Tenten empezó a jugar con unas piedrecillas

Luego Neji le dio una mirada de muerte a Lee como diciéndole con la mirada _"¡Le dices a Tenten que tu sacaste las fotos, ahora! ¡Necesito aclarar las cosas de una buena vez!"_

Lee trago saliva nervioso una vez que interpreto el mensaje telepático de Neji. Lee dio un paso hacia Tenten Pero se detuvo

Neji lo miro como diciéndole "_Hazlo ahora"_

Lee también dio un mensaje telepático a Neji como diciéndole "_¡No puedo! Tenten me matara_

Neji rechino los dientes

Tenten miro a Neji fríamente, las cosas no podían empeorar. Si Lee no hablaba con Tenten, definitivamente perdería a un compañero de grupo degollándolo. Aquella pelea sin sentido tenía que acabar. Neji aclaro su garganta

-Ahem, Tenten, Lee necesita decirte algo – Dijo Neji dándole a Lee la palabra agitando su cabeza a Lee para que hablase, la expresión de Lee cambio a una de horror

-¿si? – Dijo Tenten encarando a Lee

Lee tosió y camino hacia Tenten. Tenten levanto una ceja y espero.

-Ummm…. Lo que yo debo decirle, es que…. – Lee trago saliva

-¿si? – Dijo nuevamente Tenten perdiendo la paciencia, Lee enrojeció y dijo

-AYER NEJI VIO EN TU SOSTEN QUE ERAS DE COPA B CUANDO ESTABAMOS EN TU CUARTO

Neji palideció al instante quedando los ojos como platos. Se horrorizo por completo

Tenten gruño y se giro hacia donde estaba Neji con una cara roja de ira. Tenía los puños apretados y ya le salía humo por las orejas de enfado.

-¿QUË? ¿QÜE VISTES? – Dijo Tenten enfurecida. Neji retrocedía de nervios ante la cara de ira de Tenten

-¡NADA! ¡NADA! – Se defendía Neji negando con su cabeza y manos – "Maldito Lee te voy a matar" – Pensaba Neji

-ENTONCES COMO MIERDA SABIAS QUE ERA COPA B ¿EH? – Gruño enfurecida Tenten, una lagrima temerosa escapo de los ojos de Neji muerto de miedo

-NO LO SE

-El estaba comprobando tu genero – Dijo Lee tratando de defender a Neji, pero solo consiguió empeorarlo

-QUE – Chillo Tenten, mientras Neji hacia nota mental _"Matar a Lee, Matar a Lee, Matar a Lee"_

Tenten abofeteo fuertemente a Neji casi sacándole la cabeza por la fuerza bruta que uso

-ESO Y MAS TE MERECES POR VER EL TAMAÑO DE MI PECHOS ADEMAS DE PEGAR CARTELES DE MI – Dijo Tenten aun enfurecida

-Ya te dije, yo no lo hice – Gruño Neji sobandose la mejilla. Miro a Lee que inspeccionaban un poste para salir de la conversación

-SI TU LOS HICISTE, DEJA DE NEGARLO – Dijo Tenten aun roja de ira

-NO LO HICE, ADEMAS QUE TANTO SOLO ANDABAS EN BATA NADA MAS – Chillo Neji sonando pero de lo que pensó

Tenten abrió los ojos tremendamente. No dijo nada

-Yo… no se suponía que eso significara – Yo no quise decir eso…yo – Decía Neji

-Ok – Dijo Tenten dando la vuelta

Neji miraba el suelo. Aquella conversación se trasformo del enojo a la torpeza

Neji se mordió el labio inferior ¿Por qué toda tenia que resultar así?

Neji se muerde el labio mas fuerte _¿De todas las cosas que pude decir….porque eso? Yo la hice parecer una perra _

Neji muerde con más fuerza empezando a sangrar

Antes de pensar en otras cosas mas sintió el dolor por haberse mordido con tanta fuerza

-AWWWWW – Grito Neji

Lee y Tenten giraron a donde estaba el y lo miraron fijamente

-…uh, yo me pegue en la cabeza – Dijo Neji dándose una palmadita en la cabeza, riendo nerviosamente

Lee y Tenten regresaron a lo suyo

Neji se toco el labio.

-Owww….esa herida – murmuro

Finalmente lo que parecía una eternidad esperando, Gai aparece para recogerlos, igual de feliz y optimista que siempre riendo feliz

El equipo se puso de pie y empezaron la marcha hacia el restaurant. Nadie hablo a excepción de Gai que parecía muy optimista como siempre, mientras que su equipo estaban en sus propios dilemas

(En el restaurant)

Gai les dijo a sus alumnos que pidieran cualquier cosa que quisieran servirse. Lee sonrió abiertamente mientras pedía 6 paltos de buffet.

Tenten cogio un plato con carne de cerdo y con una cuchara coloco un poco de arroz en su plato.

-¿Lee de verdad puedes comer todo eso? – dijo Tenten al ver la cantidad de comida que había recogido Lee

-Por supuesto – dijo Lee sonriente, mientras con la cuchara que era para servirse tomo un poco de curry y lo comió

-"Definitivamente no tomare curry con esa cuchara" – Pensó la kunoichi

Siguieron tomado comida, hasta que Tenten y Neji se fijaron en la última papa duquesa (N/A: ME encanta las papas duquesas )) ambos dirigiendo a ella. Cuando iban a tomarla sus manos rozaron para luego verse fijamente

Tenten gruño y quito su mano

-No importa. Puedes tomarlo, porque yo no quiero tus gérmenes en mi papa duquesa – Dijo Tenten

-¿Mis gérmenes? – Chillo Neji, Tenten lo encaro nuevamente

-Me oíste perfectamente. Tu sucio, pervertido, verificador de tetas – dijo Tenten, Neji frunció el ceño

-Para con el tema. Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no tengo anda que ver con el tema de los carteles

-OH… soy Neji Hyuga y no tengo nada que ver con los carteles – Dijo Tenten burlándose de Neji, Neji gruño y se alejo con su palto de comida

Tenten comenzó a comer al igual que Neji

Quien sabia que esta comida se iba a poner fea…. Bien fea…

**Fin del quinto capitulo. Bueno aun no dice quien fue el que coloco los carteles esperemos que pronto se sepa por ahora la riña de Neji y Tenten continuara al menos hasta el próximo capitulo. **

**DREIGNUS****: Si a veces las chicas somos algo rara. Como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato. Eso va pa Neji y Lee. Gracias por el review.**

**Tenshi of Light****: Gracias por el review. Espero que te gusta la historia.**

**L.I.T****: Si lastima que no se pueda ver. Pero a veces la imaginación es mucha mejor. Gracias por el review**

**aomi-chan****: Gracias por tu apoyo. Y Aquí esta otro cap y muy pronto se viene el sexto. Gracias por el review**

**Y Gracuas a todos los que leen el fic.**


	6. ¡PELEA DE COMIDA!

**LA SUERTE DE TENTEN**

**Bueno aquí continúo con la sexta parte de fic. Espero que les guste a mi hasta el momento me ha agradado bastante Bueno sin mas rollos lean el siguiente cap. El nombre original del fic es **_**Tenten's Bad Luck**_** del autor **_**erigstimloveles.**_

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ni Tenten, ni Neji, ni Lee ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen son todos personajes de Masashi Kishimoto**

_Capitulo 6_

**¡PELEA DE COMIDA!**

Neji, Lee, Tenten y Gai se sentaban a la mesa a comer

Lee y Gai eran los únicos que comían satisfechamente comiendo todo lo que había en al mesa, carne, huevo, ensalada excepto la sal y la pimienta

Tenten comía despacio un poco de arroz

Neji y Tenten se había sentados en direcciones opuesta de la mesa y de vez en cuando, uno de ellos se miraban a fijamente a los ojos.

Neji aclaro su garganta dando un empujón a Lee recordándole de decirle a Tenten la verdad sobre los carteles. Pero Lee lo interpreto mal y le devolvió el empujón mas fuerte mientras bebía agua

Neji casi se atraganta con el agua la redecir el empujón de Lee

Tenten se mofo mientras Neji tosía. Cuando Neji estaba encaro a Lee mirándolo feo

-¿Recuerda lo que hablamos? Ve y habla con Tenten – Le dice Neji Pesadamente a Lee

Lee miro a Tenten y luego a Neji; El miraba a Tenten de nuevo, levanto un dedo y abrió su boca para hablar

Pero Lee la cerro al instante

Tenten levanto una ceja

Lee solo su dedo rápidamente y dijo – No me siento bien ahora – Dijo a Neji. Neji estaba enfadadísimo

Empezando a comer de nuevo, torpemente. Gai estaba tratando de conseguir otro plato de comida

Neji comió….Tenten comió

Lee comió….Y comieron….y comieron

Neji tosió y miro a Tenten – Me pasas la sal – Dijo Neji. Lee giro su cabeza a Tenten para ver que haría luego

Tenten ahí sentada calladamente, toma la sal y lo salpico a su propia comida. Ella silbaba divertida al ver provocado un tic a Neji

-Pásame la sal – Dijo enojadamente pero al no ver acción por parte de la kunoichi lo reitero mas fuerte – PASAMELA

Tenten continuo colocándole sal a su comida ignorando a Neji. Lee giro su cabeza para ver a Neji y ver que haría el luego

Neji estaba allí la humeando de rabia

Después de 2 minutos Tenten se detuvo de rociar sal y Neji espero que haría luego ella

Tenten aclara su garganta e hizo ademán de pasarle la sal a Neji

Pero antes de que Neji alcanzara a tomar el frasquito de sal, Tenten dejo caer la sala cayendo prácticamente todo su contenido en la comida de Neji accidentalmente

Neji gruño. EL tomo la azúcar y lo vertió todo en la comida de Tenten para estar a manos. Lee giro su cabeza a Tenten para ver que haría ella luego

La cara de Tenten se puso roja de ira. De repente ella agarro un poco de arroz tirandole en plena cara a Neji. 100 en puntería

No por nada era la que dominaba las armas

Neji se sorprendió por completo. Su cara estaba cubierta por arroz y el restaurant entero abrió la boca. Lee giro su cabeza a Neji para ver que haría el luego

Neji se mofo y tomo dos papas y apunta a Tenten para luego lanzarlas pero…

Tenten se agacho y le llego en toda la cara a Lee

Lee las recibió quedando aturdido ¿Por qué el había recibido papas en su cara?

Lee se limpio la cara aun sentado. Todo el restaurant espero la acción de Lee

Lee tomo 2 riceballs (N/A: No se que son, si alguien sabe que son las "riceballs" me dicen) y tiro uno en dirección a Tenten y otro en dirección de Neji

Las riceball pego en toda la cara de Tenten, pero Neji logro esquivarla

Ahora, la cara de Tenten tenia una riceball, ella se limpio furiosa maldiciendo a Lee. Ella tomo una pierda de cangrejo, GRANDE, y la tiro a Lee

Para desgracia de Lee le llego en toda la carra logrando cortarse un poco en la mejilla sangrando un poco

De repente el restaurant entero hizo erupción y todos empezando a tirar comida. Gai todavía estaba tratando de conseguir comida sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. La comida volaba en cada para todos lados.

La camisa de Teten se cubrió de salsa caliente y ella se quejaba. Le lanzo cacahuates a Neji y a otros 2 pervertidos

Lee era el único que no se movía y todavía sangraba. No hacia anda por el susto que aun tenia

La comida voló al pelo de Neji y el tiraba montón de nabos a unos hombres que antes le había tirado un pastel. Tenten agarro unas costillas de carne de cerdo y las lanzo a unos tipos. Neji esquivo unas zanahorias y Tenten esquivo unas salchichas. Lee estaba todavía ahí sentado sin hacer nada

Entonces, todo continuaron la guerra de comida mientras Tenten se colocaba de pie para salir pero…

¡LE LLEGO EN SECO UN PASTEL TIRADO POR NEJI!

Tenten abrió la boca en forma de sorpresa limpiándose el rostro. Todavía algo aturdida. Neji sonrió afectadamente

Tenten gruño tomo su chaqueta y salio del local sin decir ninguna palabra.

¿Cómo afecto esto a ellos?

Neji se coloco de pie con comida volando para todos lados mirando la puerta de entrada

Lee limpiándose el rostro como lagrimas y aun sangrando

Y al equipo de Gai, roto….

**Bien fin del sexto capitulo. Es mas corto que los otros capítulos, pero no es mi culpa el autor los hace así. Bien espero que le haya gustado. Sayonara **


	7. El lado suave de Tenten

**LA SUERTE DE TENTEN**

**Bueno aquí continúo con la séptima parte de fic. Espero que les guste a mi hasta el momento me ha agradado bastante Bueno sin mas rollos lean el siguiente cap. El nombre original del fic es **_**Tenten's Bad Luck**_** del autor **_**erigstimloveles.**_

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ni Tenten, ni Neji, ni Lee ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen son todos personajes de Masashi Kishimoto**

_Capitulo 7_

**El lado suave de Tenten**

Tenten camino a casa con un ánimo por los suelos. El sol estaba marchitándose apareciendo nubes negras y muy esponjosa como prediciendo alguna tormenta próxima. Hasta un trueno sono y empezó a llover.

Tenten se detuvo un momento mirando el cielo recibiendo en sus rostro las lluvia que caía fuertemente. Se dejo caer de rodillas en medio del camino que estaba completamente vació. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos por la desesperación

-¡DIOS! ¡QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO! – Grito, su voz se notaba cansada y aun su ropa estaba llena de comida

Sollozo mirando el suelo mientras el trueno se hacia presente mas fuertemente al igual que lluvia que caía sin cesar.

(En el restaurant)

Neji, Lee y Gai quitaron la comida y el polvo que estaban en sus ropas. El dueño del restaurant salio de su oficina y vio cada rincón de su restaurant repleto de comida empezando a gritarle a Neji, Lee y Gai sobre todo a Neji…

Neji frunció el ceño aun quitando comida de sus ropas. Lee sollozaba por los constantes grito del dueño del restauran, haciendo pensar a este lo infantil y raro que era Lee. Gai suspiro

-Estoy muy defraudado de ti Neji – Dijo Gai a su alumno

-Pero…Tenten empezó – Se defendía Neji

-Solo los idiotas culparían a una señorita de todo Neji – Dijo Lee agitando su cabeza en desaprobación. Neji gruño

Gai agito su cabeza y se empezó a quitar un poco de arroz que había en su ropa.

-Sabes bien, porque Tenten se inclinaría a ese nivel…. – Dijo Gai dejando a un confundido Neji y Lee mirando a Gai, este aclaro su garganta y continuo - …El papa de Tenten, el Sr.….uh… – Gai se detuvo un momento a pensar en el nombre del padre de Tenten pero no recordó que ella lo haya mencionado - ….Bueno, el papa se fue y su madre lo esta tomando de muy mala manera dándole las malas vibras a Tenten

Neji miro muy sorprendido. Pero aun así para Neji eso no era una excusa para actuar así. Tenten debía asumirlo y seguir con su vida.

-También oí que Tenten esta padeciendo de depresión – Continúo Gai

Neji y Lee quedaron mirándose sorprendidos ¿Problemas de depresión? Se preguntaron. ¿Cuándo ocurrió todo eso? ¿Desde cuando estaba así?

-¿Ella tiene depresión? ¿De que? – Pregunto Lee, Gai se encogió de hombro

-No lo se, ¿Esto significa que ustedes nunca le preguntaron a Tenten sobre su pasado? ¿Nunca escucharon sus necesidades?

Neji y Lee lo pensaron un momento

-Lee….recuerdas cuando estaba enfermo de gripe y Tenten te cuido por que tu mama no estaba – Dijo Gai, Lee asintió afirmativamente - Y Neji…Tenten sabe manejar los temas de tu pasado, ella se pregunta de los problemas de los Hyuga desde que se preocupa por ti – Siguió Gai, Neji bajo la vista, Gai agito su cabeza defraudado – No puedo creer que tipo de equipo es este. Ustedes 2…..Tenten siempre ha estado ahí para ustedes y ella dejaba sus problemas atrás para ayudarlos…

Neji y Lee se miraron mudo y muy cabizbajos

-Por ejemplo Neji… - Holgazaneaba Gai sin parar - … ¿Tenten no fue excelente en tu cumpleaños numero 12? Ella planeo todo…

Neji asintió

-Pero cuando su fiesta llego, tu debías hacerte una operación a tu pierna ¿No es cierto? – Pregunto Gai pareciendo mas un terapeuta que un líder de un equipo – Entonces…. ¿Que supones que ella hizo? ella cancelo la fiesta para irte a visitar y llevarte chocolates par que te sintieras mejor – Dijo Gai, – Neji parecía sorprendido

-"¿Cancelo la fiesta para irme visitar?" – Pensaba Neji

Gai giro su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Lee que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

-Lee… - Continuo Gai hablando esta vez a su otro alumno - …Cuando tu y Tenten eran pequeños se que te cayo tu helado y lloraste y Tenten te dio su helado para hacerte sentir mejor

Lee miraba a su sensei sorprendido

Tenten había hecho tanto por ese equipo y solo recibía una pequeña gratificación a cambio de toda su generosidad.

Neji se dio la vuelta y comenzó a pensar en la situación ¿Qué conseguiría en luchar ahora por eso? Tenten ya estaba enfadada con el por los carteles aunque el no hubiese sido. Ella debía sentirse fatal en ese momento y ellos no hacían absolutamente nada

-¡O DIOS MIO! ¡SOY UN PERDEDOR! – Se dijo a si mismo Neji dejando sorprendido a Lee y Gai – TENTEN DEBE ESTAR SUPER MAL PORQUE NOSOTROS NO ESTABAMOS DANDOLE LA AYUDA QUE ELLA NECESITO Y ELLA AHORA ESTA DEPRIMIDA PARA ASUMIR QUE NECESITA A ALGUIEN – Grito Neji escandalizado

-Eso era lo que yo estaba intentando decir en las 2 últimas páginas de Word – Dijo Gai suavemente

Neji se levanto de repente y corrió fiera del local en busca de Tenten. La lluvia caía fuertemente por las calles dejando en un instante empapado, pero a Neji no le importo. El necesitaba poner muchas cosas claras a Tenten.

Y AHORA

**Bueno aquí el final del capitulo 7. Aun quedan 2 capitulo, mas el epilogo y el final dando un total de 11 capítulos. Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos del fic juntos con los otros dos finales que espero publicar muy pronto. Dar gracias a todos por lo review que me han dejado. Y nos vemos pronto…. **


	8. Detente

**LA SUERTE DE TENTEN**

**Bueno aquí continúo con la octava parte de fic. Espero que les guste a mi hasta el momento me ha agradado bastante Bueno sin mas rollos lean el siguiente cap. El nombre original del fic es **_**Tenten's Bad Luck**_** del autor **_**erigstimloveles.**_

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ni Tenten, ni Neji, ni Lee ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen son todos personajes de Masashi Kishimoto**

_Capitulo 8_

**Detente**

Neji corría bajo la lluvia, tan rápido como podía dirigiéndose a las casa de Tenten. Un trueno se hizo presente sonando muy fuertemente, pero para Neji no era nada solo pensaba en lo imbécil que había sido todo este tiempo con Tenten.

"Debí haberme dado cuenta antes" – Pensaba Neji

Doblo en la esquina pasando encima de los chacos de agua hasta que finalmente llego afuera de la casa de Tenten. Corrió a la puerta y empezó a golpearla fuertemente

-ABRE TENTEN – Gritaba desde afuera un empapado Neji

La puerta se abrió y apareció allí la imagen de la madre de Tenten.

-Hola ¿Qué deseas? – Dijo la mama de Tenten algo molestas por la actitud del chico

-Necesito hablar con Tenten – Dijo Neji goteando de tan mojado que iba

-Lo siento…pero Tenten no quiere recibir visitas, estaba muy cansad y nece… - Decía la mamá de Tenten pero Neji no la dejo terminar.

La tomo del cuello y gruño a su cara

-Escúcheme…Debo corregir algunas cosas con Tenten antes de que yo cometa el error de mi vida – Dijo Neji soltando a la mujer

Entro apresuradamente y sin permiso a la casa subiendo las escaleras y parándose fuera de la puerta de la habitación de Tenten. La intenta abrir pero esta se encuentra cerrada con llave. El tocaba fuertemente la puerta pero no recibía ninguna respuesta desde adentro

La madre de Tenten subió rápidamente al segundo piso y empezó a gritar a Tenten

-¡TENTEN! SACA A ESTE CHICO DE MI CASA, AHORA – Dijo la mama de Tenten, Neji no podía creer la poca sensibilidad de aquella mujer…el se disculpo mentalmente y luego a dios antes de golpear a la mamá de Tenten y dejarla inconsciente

-TENTEN, ABRE LA PUERTA POR FAVOR – Gritaba Neji desde afuera

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En el otro lado de la puerta, Tenten estaba sentada en su cama con su pelo y ropas mojadas, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar y su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Ella era una chica rota

TENTEN ABRE LA PUERTA POR FAVOR – Se oía a Neji desde el otro lado

Tenten ni se inmuto. No se molesto en ni siquiera decir algo. Solo estaba allí sentada, con su mente en blanco…

-Vete – Murmuro Tenten ya algo más despabilada.

Neji no dijo anda solo siguió golpeando la puerta

Tenten se levanto con sus ojos en blancos. Su mente la seguía quemando al recibir doloroso recuerdos de su vida. Nadie que la quiera…nadie que se moleste en hablarle…cuando su padre le gritaba…y su madre fumaba drogas….una niña frágil y débil

-BASTA – Grito la kunoichi con la manos en su cabeza – BASTA – Gritó nuevamente cada vez que aquellos doloroso recuerdo volvían de las cosas que siempre quiso olvidarse.

-TENTEN ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo Neji preocupado al escuchar gritar a la kunoichi, no podía interpretar lo que le ocurría - ¿Estas bien?

Tenten movía su cabeza para todos lados tratando de olvidar. Tenten cayo al suelo de rodillas cubriendo su cara su pelo que estaba suelto.

-"Eso es…" - Pensó Neji. Golpe fuertemente la puerta derribando la puerta entrando al cuarto. Y la vio ahí tomado de su cabeza con sus manos fuertemente. Neji miro la imagen horrorizado

-TENTEN BASTA – Dijo Neji yendo al lado de Tenten intentando tranquilizarla

Pero Tenten seguía histérica, sudaba frió, su corazón latía como loco y las lagrimas le caían por sus rostros. Ella quería olvidar aquello…olvidar todo. Olvidar de todo lo que había hecho o visto. Olvidar de haber nacido

Neji agarro fuertemente la mano de Tenten tratando de clamar sus actos maniáticos – Tenten – murmuro

Tenten abrió la boca para lograr respirar y cerro sus ojos fuertemente – Detente – Dijo Tenten pero el Hyuga no le hizo caso abrazándola fuertemente

-Tenten….por favor…perdóname – murmuro Neji mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de la kunoichi.

-Por favor…detente – Dijo Tenten que tenia su rostro en el hombro del Hyuga

-Deja de herirte… - dijo Neji. Esto fue lo ultimo que escuchó Tenten ante de quedar inconsciente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gai y Lee debieron limpiar el local que estaba lleno de comida por todas partes. Ellos suspiraron resignados mientras hacían su labor, preguntándose que ocurría en ese instante con Neji y Tenten

-Gai-sensei….estoy preocupado – Dijo Lee mientras recogía un plato de anchoas

-¿Sobre Neji? – Pregunto Gai

-Si., Yo tengo miedo de que las cosas cambien – Dijo Lee – A mi me gusta nuestra amistada, Gai sonrió suavemente y dio la vuelta

-Todo estará bien. Neji debe estar ahora con Tenten

-Pero Neji nunca ha sido de esos que se relacionen muchos con las personas. El odia el contacto con las personas, yo lo se – Dijo Lee

-No te preocupes, de seguro esta vez es distinto

-¿Cómo esta tan seguro Gai-sensei?

-Porque….

-Porque que, ¿Gai-sensei?

-Porque Neji ama a Tenten – Le dijo Gai a Lee – El no la dañaría nunca – Lee sonrió suavemente

-Eso es correcto – Susurro Lee – Es correcto….

**Bien fin del capitulo numero 8. Bueno en la parte del drama de Tenten salía que el padre la violaba pero creí que eso era muy extremista así que le coloque algo más suavecito que lo que decía el original. El resto esta igual al fic en ingles. Solo queda un capitulo mas + epilogo y +un final. ¡KYAAA! Que emoción luego de terminarlo empezare con otro fic. ¡YUPI!. Bueno dar gracias por los review y espero que le gustes este capitulo…..Sayonara**

_**Hina-Uzumaki**_

**Franchesk****: Pues como no ser buena para tomar café si esta tan rico…cafeina por la sangre xD…Aquí ta el capitulo espero que te haya gustado**

**aomi-chan****: Bueno aquí te tengo y ahora si que queda solo un cap mas su epilogo y un final…uhh muy poquito…espero que te haya gistado este cap**

**KAKAxPAMExNEJI****: Neji sera muy frio pero yo creo que es muy buena persona a pesar de todo y se preoupa especialmente de Tenten…Espero que te haya gustado este cap**

**Grayse****: Aquí te tengo al continuación espero que te haya gustado**


	9. Decir Adios y Gracias

**LA SUERTE DE TENTEN**

**Bueno aquí continúo con la novena parte de fic. Espero que les guste a mi hasta el momento me ha agradado bastante Bueno sin mas rollos lean el siguiente cap. El nombre original del fic es **_**Tenten's Bad Luck**_** del autor **_**erigstimloveles.**_

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ni Tenten, ni Neji, ni Lee ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen son todos personajes de Masashi Kishimoto**

_Capitulo 9_

**Decir adiós y gracias**

-_Espérame Neji – Susurro Tenten suavemente. Ella estaba cayéndose…cayéndose en un agujero negro – Espera_

_Pero Neji no la miraba, estaba de pie en la cima del agujero negro, sonriendo afectadamente como Tenten _

_-¿Tu crees que yo te escucho? – Dijo Neji sonriendo esta vez altanero, aun en la cima del agujero con todos riéndose a lo largo él, Gai, Lee, Naruto y toda Konoha_

_Ellos reían casi gritando. _

_-Aquí tu nunca serás reconocida – Neji le dijo y estrecha sus brazos al cuerpo de Hinata que estaba de pie a su lado – Nunca, nunca, nunca_

_A Tenten se le escapo una lagrima – Yo pensé que tu….me amabas….Neji _

_-¿Quién te dijo tamañaza mentira? – Neji rió con todos – Estas es la mujer que amo – Dijo Neji refiriéndose a Hinata que ondeaba su manos como una despedida cuando empezó a caer en aquel agujero_

Los ojos de Tenten se abrieron fuertemente. Respiraba agitadamente y sudaba frió. Se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada en su cama

Todo eso había sido un sueño…un horrible sueño. La kunoichi coloca sus manos en su frente y siente algo húmedo. Era una toalla. ¿Era fiebre?

Se sento en su cama empezando a recordar lo que había pasado con Neji ¿El estaba allí hace un momento? ¿No era el?

_-Deje de herirse – _Eso fue lo ultimo que Tenten había oído de el. Miro al suelo y cerro fuertemente sus ojos

Un momento después Neji entra con un frasco de píldoras en sus manos. Vio a Tenten y se sento a su lado, estaba con los ojos cerrados y congelada

-Tenten – susurro - ¿Estas bien?

Tenten despabilo al escuchar una voz y abrió los ojos rápidamente, levanto la vista cruzándola con la de Neji ¿Qué estaba haciendo el todavía aquí? Se pregunto ella ¿Estuvo el todo el tiempo cuidándome?

Miro el reloj y marcaban las 7:30 PM ¿Neji estuvo ahí cuidándome mas de 4 horas?

Tenten agarro una manta y se la coloco por el frió

-Si…Estoy bien – Dijo ella, se horrorizo al encontrar su voz rascada y bufo. Su cuerpo entero estaba congelado producto de la fiebre y su cabeza a punto de explotar

Neji sonrió torpemente – Eso es bueno. Tuve miedo de que te agravaras – Neji camino hacia el baño llenando una taza con agua que llevo a Tenten

Tenten no se movió en lo absoluto, Neji coloco la taza en la mesita de noche

-Vete – murmuro Tenten – Vete ahora de mi casa

Los ojos del Neji se ensancharon sorprendido y el miro el suelo – Tenten…lo siento – Neji no supo como plantear el asunto del cartel

-Solo vete – Murmuro de nuevo

Neji se sento al borde la cama al lado de la kunoichi y aclaro su garganta - ¿Qué te ocurría, hace 4 horas? – Pregunto – Estabas histérica, en el suelo y llorando –

Tenten rió disimuladamente, suavemente, cerro sus ojos - ¿Te estas riendo de mi?

Neji la miro fijamente – No, claro que no. ¿Por qué me estaría riendo de ti?

Tenten agito su cabeza – Era divertido verme sufrir… ¿no?

Neji aprecia impresionado. La expresión triste en su cara era demasiada - ¡NO! Yo nunca quise que sufrieras

-ENTONCES VETE – Dijo Tenten empezando a sollozar y tiro la almohada a la cara de Neji – VETE

Neji se levanto algo aturdido. Tenten tapo su cara con sus manos y empezó a llorar

El estaba de pie allí y la miro frustrado

Ella seguía llorando llegando sus lágrimas a la alfombra. Neji se acerco despacio a ella, se agacho a su altura y tomo sus manso temblorosas – Tenten…yo la amo – el susurro suavemente – Yo no quiero perderte

Tenten lo empujo lejos – Detente, ten piedad – Dijo ella – Nadie sabe todo lo que yo he sufrido

Neji la miraba – Pero estoy diciendo la verdad – Dijo el suavemente – yo quiero estar contigo

Tenten rió suavemente – No quiero tomar el riesgo

-¿Por qué te herirla yo? – Neji pregunto

-Porque en el extremo, yodos los humanos son lo mismo – Tenten susurro colocando su cabeza entre sus rodillas – Nosotros aprendemos a amar, aprendemos a querer, para terminar casados y rechazándonos

Neji se sento nuevamente en la cama de la kunoichi y la abrazo

Los ojos de Tenten se cerraron fuertemente dejando escapar otra lágrima. Lloraba suavemente. Neji la trajo más para si mientras estas le correspondía el abrazo. Quería estar siempre allí….así

-Yo…quiero…estar contigo – murmuro Tenten su voz temblaba – Con nadie mas

-Yo también – Dijo Neji sonriendo

(En el restaurant)

Gai y Lee iban saliendo y vieron que las negras nubes estaban desapareciendo y apareciendo el solo que empezaba a brillar fuertemente. Gai sonrió

-Si, Lee… - murmuro Gai – Todo esta bien

Lee miro el cielo el cual ya estaba el solo brillando fuertemente sus rostros – Tiene razón Gai-sensei, el solo brilla en honor a Neji y Tenten!

Estaban ahí parados en medio de la calle, alegres vieron las personas salir de sus casa apuntando el sol y ya no ver aquellas nubes grises que arruinaban sus días

-Bien, aun tenemos trabajo que hacer – Dijo Gai y volvió a entrar al restaurant – La comida no se limpia sola, tu sabes

-Si eso es correcto – dijo Lee siguiendo a su sensei

Gai y Lee miro fijamente atrás donde se encontraba la casa de Tenten. Nosotros aun estamos en deuda con ella. Mirar las lagrimas y las cicatrices de hoy…todavía es algo que nosotros necesitamos hacer. Diga adiós y gracias

Buena suerte al que intenta encontrar su verdadero ego….

Y el lugar donde pertenece la mayoría

**FIN**

**Bueno el último capitulo. Quedo algo inconcluso, eso noto pero aun queda un epilogo y el final. Pues espero que le haya gustado y ya verán que el nombre si tiene relación con la historia en el final hacen mención de algo. Y sobre los carteles pues creo que la autora no menciono nada mas sobre el asunto….ahí ya no es mi culpa….Sayonara **


	10. Epilogo y Final

**LA SUERTE DE TENTEN**

**Voy a publicar el epilogo y el final juntos ya que son bastante cortos. Gracias a todos por leer esta historia que tuvo buen recibimiento. YA aquí les tengo la continuación…**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Ni Tenten, ni Neji ni ninguno de los personajes de la serie Naruto me pertenece son todos de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los uso para dar vidas a mis fics sin fin de lucro. Estas historia no me pertenece es de ****erigstimloveles**** y yo solo lo traduzco al español.**

**EPILOGO**

-Después de que termine de limpiar el inodoro, ¿Puedo irme a mi casita? ¿Si? – Dijo Lee suplicante con sus manos juntas, tenia un delantal puesto con diferentes productos de limpieza. Tenten leía una revista mientras Lee limpiaba

-Tengo una lista entera Lee – dijo Tenten divertida

-Esto hiere – Refunfuño Lee mientras limpiaba als ventanas – Yo solo tome las foto pero no las publique por Konoha, tienes que creerme Tenten

-Pero tú la tienes – dijo Tenten

De repente Gai entra a la habitación con un delantal más grande, llevando una escoba y un cubo

-Tenten ¡Termine! Remodele la cocina y reemplace las baldosas del suelo con unas nuevas. ¿Puedo irme a casa?

-No – dijo Tenten – Ustedes dos los poseo por venderme afuera

-Esto hiere – Gruño Gai – Todo lo que yo hice fue pegar los carteles con tachuelas afuera yo no tome la foto

-Dejen de quejarse ustedes 2 – Dijo Tenten - ¿Gai-sensei? Necesito que me vayas a comprar una moto después de que termine de hacer los quehaceres

-Pero yo no tengo dinero… - Dijo Gai sacando los bolsillos con solo pelusas, Tenten solo rió divertida

De repente Neji entra a la habitación con unas bebidas y perros calientes

-EH NEJI – dijeron Gai y Lee al verlo entrar

Tenten sonrió y hizo un sitio para que el se sentara al lado de ella. El se sentó al lado y le ofreció lo que había traído. Ella tomo un perro caliente y le agradeció

-¿Y nosotros que? – Dijo lee lloriqueando

-No – Dijo Tenten tomado un sorbo de bebida y abrazando a Neji – VUELVAN AL TRABAJO

Lee y Gai refunfuñaron y obedecieron las órdenes

-Pareces más feliz estos días – Dijo Neji tomando un perro caliente

-Si…Desde entonces mama ha intentado estar de nuevo con papa y creo que las cosas han mejorado – Contesto Tenten

Neji sintió y paso su brazo por el hombro de ella

Lee y Gai reparaban conductos y repintaban el baño quedando todos sucios y llenos de pintura.

Tenten reía y señalo a Lee y Gai para que viniesen a sentarse con ellos. Les ofreció un perro caliente y una bebida.

Ellos alegre saltaron felices por haber recibido comida.

Tenten levanto orgullo su bebida – Por la amistad

Neji levanto la suya – Por amor y vida (N/A: O.O Neji dijo eso…no pregunten que yo no escribí la historia)

Gai levanto el suyo – Para encontrar donde nosotros pertenecemos

Finalmente Lee levanto el suyo – Para encontrar nuestro verdaderos egos

Diciendo tú y yo, yo espero que encuentre alguien especial. Nadie nace con un propósito, pero nosotros enlatamos todo el hallazgo, alguien más que nos necesita. ¡Alguien que conoces, que puede decir "yo nací para estar contigo".Y alguien con quien comer Takoyaki también!

Diciendo tú y yo, buena suerte

**FINAL**

_Querido Diario:_

_Parece, que el hechizo se rompió. Yo aprendí a llorar y Neji a amar. Aprendimos a amarnos. Recuerdo el otro día, Lee y Neji estaban en mi cuarto y estaban leyendo mi diario ¡UF! Pensé atentamente si ellos leyeron la parte donde escribí ¡Ellos son mis mejores amigos del mundo! Pero, recuerdo que ellos me dijeron que es bueno y que yo ya no estaba solo._

_¿Sabes tú como me alegro eso? Sabiendo que el mundo me necesitaba ahora. Que yo estoy viva hoy. Aunque aun desconozco mi propósito de vida. Y talvez, yo encuentro una persona en el mundo para mi. Y quizás esa persona sea la razón del estar viva. Estoy tan feliz de que ellos me puedan escuchar ahora_

_Tenten_

Por ahora, mi historia de vida podría ser un pedazo confuso, Neji ¿Estas deseoso de escucharme ahora? Por supuesto, es por eso a que yo ya no puedo esperar a encontrarme mañana contigo

…y decirle todo

**Esta historia esta acabada….**

_**Hina-Uzumaki**_


End file.
